Roses
by BeatrizV
Summary: Em meio ao caos causado por uma bomba, o policial Cullen conhece Swan, uma oficial durona que possui uma misteriosa tatuagem no corpo. Após um encontro não tão casual, ele descobre que por trás daquela pose existe muito mais do que um distintivo.


**Título:** Roses.

**Autora:** Beatriz (Amabile)

**Beta:** Ana Paula

**Sinopse: **Em meio ao caos causado por uma bomba, o policial Cullen conhece Swan, uma oficial durona que possui uma misteriosa tatuagem no corpo. Após um encontro não tão casual, ele descobre que por trás daquela pose existe muito mais do que um distintivo.

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

* * *

**Roses.**

**Capítulo único.**

Edward olhava com curiosidade para a mulher sentada a sua frente. Aos olhos de qualquer um dos oficiais presentes na sala, Bella estava calma e concentrada, mas Edward podia sentir que algo a estava incomodando. Ele conhecia a ligeira nuance em seus lábios naturalmente rosados, e sabia que a ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas não significava apenas que ela estava concentrada em seu trabalho. Bella estava tentando encontrar uma justificativa para tudo aquilo. Ela queria entender o que levava uma pessoa a matar a outra. Bella queria entrar na mente do assassino.

Ele se lembrava de ter visto os lábios dela espremidos da mesma forma que agora quando a conhecera, e a pequena ruga acima dos olhos também estava lá. Fazia uma linda tarde em Chicago quando o departamento de polícia foi comunicado de que havia um homem com uma bomba em um dos prédios do centro. Os oficiais foram instruídos a cercar e evacuar o local e era exatamente isso que Edward fazia quando viu Bella pela primeira vez.

Ela era um pouco menor que o esperado para uma oficial da polícia, e o cabelo castanho estava bem amarrado em um coque baixo, com nenhum fio escapando do prendedor. As botas estavam bem engraxadas e Edward se perguntou se aquela oficial odiava tanto as botas quanto as demais policiais femininas do departamento. Mas, enquanto Bella ajudava os civis a saírem do prédio, as botas pretas em seus pés pareciam a última coisa com a qual ela se importava.

Edward viu quando um oficial do esquadrão antibombas saiu do prédio e se aproximou do tenente. Eles conversaram rapidamente antes que Bella fosse instruída a entrar nele. Mike Newton – outro oficial do departamento de policia de Chicago – informou a Edward que o portador da bomba mantinha uma mulher refém em um dos escritórios do prédio e Bella tinha ido até lá para tentar convencê-lo a libertar a mulher e se entregar.

Bella convencera o homem a libertar a mulher que mantinha presa consigo, e lhe prometera regalias se ele entregasse a bomba para o pessoal especializado e se entregasse a policia. Bella prometera que ela mesma cuidaria do caso dele. O homem se recusou a se entregar, mas concordou em libertar a mulher, mas só Bella poderia tirá-la de dentro do prédio e, enquanto as duas saíam do edifício, tudo virou um caos.

O prédio veio aos ares em questão de segundos e Edward não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo em direção ao que um dia fora a entrada daquele lugar. Ele ignorou as advertências do tenente, e seguiu em direção aos escombros. Bella estava caída sobre uma moça que tremia demais, ambas tinham a pele coberta por pó. Edward se sentou ao lado delas e rolou o corpo de Bella para o seu, percebendo que ela estava desacordada. Ele tateou os bolsos, procurando desesperadamente pelo seu comunicador. Bella estava sangrando e a mulher, que há poucos minutos estava sob a ameaça de uma bomba, tremia sem parar – ela estava em estado de choque.

Edward olhou para o corpo desacordado de Bella e sentiu uma corrente fria lhe percorrer o corpo ao perceber que a camisa dela ficava cada vez mais vermelha de sangue. Ele desabotoou a peça esfarrapada da moça com pressa. Naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em nada além de se certificar de que aquela policial desconhecida estava bem. Edward sabia que aquilo era muito mais do que profissionalismo, ele sabia que não era o oficial Cullen quem estava agindo, mas não se importava.

Quando terminou de despir a policial, Edward fez uma análise rápida percebendo que os braços de Bella estavam demasiadamente arranhados, as dobras dos dedos esfoladas, e o ferimento em seu ombro sangrava mais do que ele julgava normal. Mas no momento em que seus olhos verdes se fixaram na lateral do corpo de Bella, ele se esqueceu dos ferimentos dela por alguns instantes. Edward só conseguia se focar nas linhas desenhadas no lado direito de seu corpo.

Haviam rosas gravadas na pele clara da policial em seus braços. As flores tomavam boa parte da lateral direita do seu corpo, e Edward percebeu que o desenho de uma delas era interrompido pela calça do uniforme de Bella. Ele não sabia até onde aquelas rosas iam, mas ficara curioso.

Desde então Edward se questionava sobre os desenhos, sobre o seu significado, e o porquê de tomarem uma parte tão grande do corpo da policial sentada a sua frente.

— Agora o melhor a fazer é ir para casa e descansar. – disse o tenente chamando a atenção de todos na sala. — Já fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance, e agora temos James atrás das grades, só precisamos garantir que ele fique lá por muito tempo. Edward, Bella, vejo vocês amanhã.

— Até amanha, tenente. – disse Bella se levantando da cadeira e recolhendo as fotos que há minutos atrás ela ainda analisava.

Edward se despediu de seu superior e de seus colegas e encarou Bella, que mantinha a ruga entre seus olhos castanhos.

— Algum problema, Swan? – perguntou Edward enquanto dava a volta na mesa e parava em frente a policial.

— Não. Só estou pensando em como vou interrogar James amanhã.

— Como você sempre faz, ora. Sendo a policial durona.

— Isso aqui não é brincadeira, Cullen, e você sabe disso. Espero que esteja preparado amanhã.

— Eu estarei, não se preocupe. Ser o policial bonzinho não é tão difícil quanto parece.

Bella dá de ombros pegando a pasta com as provas dos crimes, e é só quando ela já está no corredor da central de polícia que Edward volta a falar.

— Swan? – grita ele. Bella se vira e franze a testa ao encará-lo. — O que vai fazer? Quero dizer, o que vai fazer agora?

— Vou pra casa. – diz como se fosse óbvio.

— O que acha de irmos tomar alguma coisa?

— Ora, Cullen, está me chamando pra sair? – pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Estou te convidando para uma bebida, Swan.

— _Tá_ legal. – diz com um pequeno sorriso.

— Isso é um sim, ou...

— Vamos lá, Cullen.

[...]

Bella caminhou com passos pesados para a entrada da lanchonete. Ela estava cansada. Sua energia acabara há um bom tempo e a única coisa que ela queria era ir para casa e desfrutar de uma xícara de café extremamente quente, mas quando se viu diante ao convite do oficial Cullen, Bella só conseguia pensar que poderia desfrutar do líquido escuro ali mesmo, na lanchonete próxima a central de polícia.

Edward abriu a porta para ela e ambos caminharam para a mesa mais escondida da lanchonete. Uma garçonete com o cabelo artificialmente vermelho se aproximou da mesa e anotou os pedidos.

A cor do cabelo da garçonete levou a mente de Bella para as fotos que ela analisara pela milésima vez nesta manhã. Os cabelos longos e vermelhos de uma das vitimas tinham lhe chamado a atenção desde a primeira vez que vira as fotos, e quando finalmente entrou naquele quarto frio e sujo de sangue o corpo da mulher ruiva foi o primeiro que ela viu.

Há algumas semanas Bella e Edward estavam trabalhando em um caso de homicídio, caso este que tivera três vitimas, todas do sexo feminino.

Fotos de corpos maltratados e ensanguentados apareceram na caixa de correio de uma famosa jornalista de Chicago, mas ao contrário do que todos – inclusive Bella – pensavam, Jessica não colocara as fotos no noticiário da manhã assim que teve a oportunidade. Jessica correra o mais rápido que pôde para a central de polícia e entregara as fotos nas mãos da oficial Swan.

As fotos mostravam os corpos de três mulheres, mas os olhos de Bella não conseguiam se distanciar da mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Ela tinha hematomas por todo corpo e seu nariz estava em um ângulo estranho. Os corpos das mulheres estavam nus e pendurados pelos pés, como se elas fossem carnes bovinas penduradas em um açougue qualquer, e fora somente mais tarde que Bella descobrira que esse era exatamente a intenção do assassino.

James era um psicopata. Ele seduzira as três mulheres, as estuprou e espancou antes de finalmente lhes tirar a vida.

Bella não conseguia tirar a imagem daqueles corpos pendurados de sua mente, e tudo ficou ainda pior quando ela entrou no quarto onde o assassino mantinha as mulheres sem vida. Quando ela viu as manchas de sangue no chão e nas paredes ela só conseguia pensar em _justiça_.

Bella nunca entendera o porquê de as pessoas matarem umas as outras, e sempre que se deparava com um caso de homicídio ela tentava entrar na mente do assassino, mas casos onde as vitimas eram espancadas antes de morrer sempre mexiam com ela. Esse tipo de violência a levava para uma época que ela não gostava nem um pouco de lembrar.

— Você não devia tomar isso. – diz Edward tirando Bella de seus devaneios. — Vai tirar o seu sono e você precisa dormir bem para ser a policial durona amanhã.

Bella olhou para a xícara de café a sua frente antes de erguer uma sobrancelha para Edward.

— E você não deveria tomar isso. – apontou para a garrafa aberta em frente a ele. — Vai fazer você dormir demais e não chegar a tempo de ser o policial bonzinho amanhã. – ironizou ela.

— É só uma cerveja, Swan. Não é como se eu fosse ficar bêbado.

Bella deu de ombros e desviou os olhos para o seu café, enquanto Edward sorria e dava o primeiro gole em sua cerveja.

— Vamos começar pelas fotos amanhã. É claro que não precisamos que James se entregue, mas eu preciso ver a reação dele diante das fotos.

— Você ouviu o que os psicólogos disseram. Ele é um psicopata, Swan, nada daquilo o abala. E nós não devíamos estar falando sobre isso em um lugar público, você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

— Ah, qual é? Este lugar está deserto, ninguém está nos ouvindo.

— Eu te convidei para tomar uma bebida, Isabella. – disse ele, e Bella percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que Edward dizia o seu primeiro nome. — E eu não me importo que você queira tomar café ao invés de qualquer outra coisa que com certeza é melhor que isso, mas eu gostaria que nós conversássemos sobre qualquer coisa, menos o nosso trabalho. O nosso horário de serviço acabou há... – ele olha para o seu relógio de pulso. — exatos trinta e sete minutos.

— _Tá_ legal. Sobre o que quer falar?

[...]

Uma hora e meia de conversa nunca tinha passado tão rápido para Edward. A essa altura a oficial Swan e o oficial Cullen já não existiam mais, eles eram apenas Edward e Bella – como ele descobriu que ela preferia ser chamada.

Bella lhe contara sobre os pais. Falara sobre Charlie com alegria e orgulho e seus olhos brilharam quando disse que o pai era o chefe de policia da pequena cidade onde morava. Charlie era seu maior exemplo de profissionalismo e , embora ele na maioria das vezes fosse um tanto carrancudo, sempre deixava bastante óbvio o amor que sentia pela filha.

No entanto, quando Bella começou a falar sobre a mãe, Edward sentiu a relutância em suas palavras.

Bella falava sobre Renée com adoração, ficava muito claro o quanto ela gostava da mãe, e Edward se sentiu feliz por presenciar um momento tão descontraído de uma policial que todos julgavam ser "durona" demais. Mas quando Bella lhe disse que a mãe tivera alguns problemas que a obrigaram a passar por um tratamento psicológico há alguns anos atrás, Edward a viu se remexer na cadeira mais do que era considerado normal.

Era óbvio que ela estava desconfortável com o assunto e Edward não a pressionou, procurando se atentar ao fato de que agora Renée estava bem e era uma professora de jardim de infância que adorava flores, mas nunca conseguia cultivá-las. Isso trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Edward.

— A nossa conversa está muito agradável, mas eu preciso ir. – disse Bella tirando Edward de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Eu posso te levar, se quiser. – ofereceu enquanto imitava Bella se levantando da mesa.

— Obrigado, mas você deveria pegar um táxi também. Você tem álcool suficiente no corpo para não estar com os instintos em perfeito estado.

— Foram apenas duas cervejas, Bella. – disse seguindo-a até o caixa. — Não estou bêbado.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e continuou seu caminho para o caixa. Ela entregou alguns dólares para a funcionária da lanchonete e se escorou no balcão de madeira escura, ficando de frente para Edward. Ele devia ter imaginado que ela não permitiria que ele pagasse toda a conta.

— Procure não se atrasar amanhã, Edward. – pediu.

— Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar comigo, e eu pensei que tivéssemos combinado que você seria a Bella esta noite e não a Swan.

— A nossa "noite" já acabou, Cullen.

— Não até eu te levar para casa. – retrucou pagando sua parte da conta.

— Não vou pegar carona com um bêbado.

— Eu não estou bêbado Swan, e você sabe disso.

— Vou pegar um táxi. – insistiu.

— Vamos lá, Bella. É só uma carona.

— Você me confunde, Cullen. Em um minuto eu sou a Swan e no outro sou a Bella?

— Você só é a Swan quando age como se tivesse um cabo de vassoura na bunda. – disse encarando-a com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Bella arregalou os olhos e imaginou como a carinha bonita de Edward ficaria se ela o espancasse naquele momento.

— E então, você vem ou não, Swan? – perguntou ele, passando por ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Bella não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seu rosto e se viu seguindo Edward até o seu carro.

[...]

O caminho até a casa de Bella foi preenchido por poucas palavras. Edward se preocupou em prestar atenção na estrada, enquanto Bella olhava para a paisagem coberta pela escuridão noturna que passava pelo vidro da janela do carro.

— Foi bom conhecer a Bella. Você devia ser ela mais vezes. – diz Edward, acabando com o silêncio do carro.

Bella desvia sua atenção para o homem no volante e solta um riso abafado ao ver os seus olhos verdes tão risonhos. Tinha sido bom conhecer o _Edward_ também.

— Eu gosto do seu sorriso. Você devia sorrir mais também. – continuou ele.

— E você devia passar para a faixa da direita, senão vai perder a entrada para a rua da minha casa.

— Eu estou falando sério, Bella.

— E eu também. Mas obrigado pelos elogios.

— Deixe para agradecer quando eu disser que você é linda.

Bella o encarou um pouco surpresa e sentiu o seu rosto esquentar quando Edward retribuiu o olhar.

— Err... A minha casa é essa com uma árvore na frente.

— Essa reação não é necessária, mas ainda assim o seu rubor é muito bonito. – Edward comenta enquanto estaciona o carro em frente à casa indicada por Bella.

— Edward...

— E eu disse que você deveria me agradecer quando eu dissesse que você era linda porque eu pretendo dizer, muitas vezes se você permitir.

Bella tentou pensar em algo para responder, mas nada vinha a sua mente e, enquanto ela ainda tentava pensar, Edward aproximou o corpo do dela.

Ele olhou rapidamente para os lábios rosados entreabertos e fixou os olhos nas íris cor de chocolate de Bella. Ele não viu rejeição ali, nem medo. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e sua respiração irregular denunciava sua ansiedade.

Isso funcionou como um impulso para que Edward fizesse o que vinha planejando há algum tempo, e antes que Bella tentasse se afastar, Edward tocou os lábios dela com os seus. O beijo não passava de um roçar de lábios e Bella ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. Edward experimentou puxar o lábio inferior de Bella entre os seus. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e forçou os lábios dela a se abrirem.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia entender o que sentia enquanto sua língua se entrelaçava com a do homem a sua frente. Bella se perguntou se era carência ou se já estava interessada nele de forma inconsciente. Independentemente de qual fosse a resposta,ela estava gostando de sentir os lábios de Edward em seu pescoço, as mãos em sua cintura e coxas. E sem saber explicar como, Bella se viu dentro de sua casa, guiando Edward até o seu quarto enquanto os seus lábios permaneciam unidos.

As mãos dela passeavam pelo corpo de Edward sentindo os músculos firmes, enquanto as dele faziam o mesmo passeio em seu corpo. Bella agarrou a barra da camiseta que ele usava e a ergueu, afastando os lábios dos dele para passar a peça pela sua cabeça.

Edward vestia apenas calças quando pairou sobre o corpo de Bella. Ela tinha um corpo magro, mas forte. Havia músculos por debaixo da pela clara demais, que só deixavam as suas curvas ainda mais delicadas. _Delicada_. Edward nunca imaginou que usaria essa palavra para definir Bella, mas essa era a única palavra na qual ele conseguia pensar enquanto observava o corpo dela coberto apenas pela lingerie.

Ele traçou as linhas da tatuagem com a ponta dos dedos, lançando sensações estranhas para o corpo levemente trêmulo de Bella. As rosas tatuadas na lateral direita do corpo dela iam até uma de suas coxas e Edward sentiu nuances sobre a pela macia dela.

Bella manteve os olhos fixos nos dele enquanto sentia os seus dedos contornando sua tatuagem. Ela sabia que ele estava sentindo os ressaltos na pele, mas pela primeira vez não se importou que alguém os sentisse. Bella não sentiu vontade de encurtar as preliminares para evitar as perguntas que, com certeza, viriam mais tarde.

Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo e Edward encarou os seus olhos já escuros demais.

— Você é linda, Bella.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso e o agarrou pelo pescoço, acabando com o espaço que os separava. Em um instante os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os seus novamente e ambos se entregaram ao que viria a seguir.

[...]

Bella mantinha sua cabeça no peito de Edward e ele tinha um braço em volta dela enquanto fazia linhas imaginarias em suas costas nuas. Eles não tinham falado, e o silêncio que dominava o quarto parecia agradar a ambos. Vez ou outra Bella sentia os lábios de Edward em seu cabelo ou em sua testa. Às vezes ele apertava os braços ao redor dela e a sensação era boa.

Edward ainda tinha o sorriso de Bella em sua mente quando ele lhe elogiou; seus ouvidos ainda zuniam com os sons que Bella fizera enquanto se entregavam um ao outro. Ela era linda e, por ora, era sua.

Bella sentiu os braços e Edward lhe apertarem mais uma vez e se aconchegou um pouco mais em seu peito. Algo lhe dizia que ele não faria perguntas, mas era como se ela devesse isso a ele. Edward havia lhe contado sobre a morte dos seus pais quando tinha apenas sete anos de idade, e sobre como tinha sido difícil morar em um orfanato. Ele falara sobre ser adotado por Carlisle e Esme aos doze anos, e sobre sua irmã Alice.

Edward fora um livro aberto na lanchonete, enquanto Bella se policiava para não falar demais sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela e Renée. Bella sabia que precisava falar. Ela devia isso a Edward, mas não tinha ideia de por onde começar.

— Eu sei que combinamos ser Edward e Bella essa noite, mas eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – disse quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

Edward moveu o corpo para olhar para o rosto de Bella. Ele estava claramente confuso.

— Assassinatos que envolvem espancamento mexem comigo.

— Bella... – ele a interrompeu franzindo a testa.

— É. Eu sei, mas preciso falar, Edward. Por favor.

Edward respirou pesadamente e suspirou um "vá em frente".

— Minha mãe e eu moramos sozinhas no Arizona até os meus doze anos, quando ela se casou pela segunda vez. Renée e Phil namoraram durante dois anos antes de oficializarem o relacionamento e durante o namoro ele sempre foi uma pessoa incrível. Eu me lembro de chegar a pensar que ele compensava a falta que Charlie fazia em minha vida, e até hoje não me perdoo por isso. Charlie nunca faria o que Phil fez conosco.

Edward viu os olhos de Bella escurecerem em fúria e a apertou contra si. Ele estava curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando descobri quem Phil realmente era. – continuou. — Já era tarde quando eu ouvi uma das portas do andar de baixo sendo batida com força. Eu esperei por mais algum barulho, mas nada chegava aos meus ouvidos, então calcei os meus chinelos e desci até o primeiro andar.

"O tom de voz alterado chegou até mim antes mesmo que eu alcançasse a sala de estar. Phil estava gritando muito e minha mãe lhe respondia com a voz trêmula. Ela parecia com medo e foi isso que me incentivou a seguir em frente.

"Eu nunca consigo me lembrar sobre o que Phil estava falando, para mim eram apenas gritos enfurecidos. Mas a imagem da minha mãe encolhida próxima ao balcão da cozinha e a mão de Phil lhe atingindo o rosto, nunca sai da minha cabeça."

Neste momento Bella já tinha se sentado sobre a cama, o lençol cobria seu corpo e Edward segurava uma de suas mãos enquanto ouvia a história.

— Eu estava bem atrás dele enquanto ele batia na minha mãe. Eu estava paralisada. Meus músculos não obedeciam às ordens do meu cérebro, e eu vi os olhos da minha mãe se encherem de medo. Me lembro de ouvi-la gritar "não Bella", mas no minuto seguinte a raiva se apossou de mim e eu avancei em Phil com todo o ódio que existia dentro de mim.

"Eu bati nele com os punhos fechados e acertei seu rosto com toda a minha força, me lembrando de como Charlie havia me ensinado a socar alguém no último verão que passara com ele. Phil agarrou os meus pulsos e me jogou contra a mesa de vidro da cozinha. Os cacos de vidro perfuraram a minha pele coberta pelo pijama fino demais, o que deixou cicatrizes na lateral do meu corpo. Mas nada disso realmente importa, não quando a minha mãe apanhou durante quase quatro anos e eu nunca percebi."

Edward sentiu a raiva se apoderar do seu corpo. Ele queria fazer perguntas a Bella; queria saber onde Phil estava, mas ela parecia tão frágil que ele preferiu se acalmar e abraçá-la. Bella resistiu ao seu abraço, e sua expressão não era nada amigável quando tentou se afastar, mas Edward apertou os braços ao redor dela e a manteve ali.

Ela estava aliviada por ter contado tudo a Edward, mas odiava parecer tão frágil na frente das pessoas. Ela preferia ser a Swan. Preferia ser a policial durona que ansiava por justiça. Mas era Edward quem a estava abraçando, o homem com quem ela dividira um caso, uma bebida e a cama. O homem que algo dentro dela dizia ser especial.

— É por causa das cicatrizes que você tem essa tatuagem? – perguntou Edward.

— Sim. – Bella respondeu com o rosto ainda em seu pescoço.

— E por que escolheu rosas?

— Minha mãe gosta de flores. – disse simplesmente e Edward sorriu.

— Eu gosto da tatuagem.

— Eu também.

— E eu gosto de você, Bella. – ela tentou se afastar novamente e desta vez Edward não a impediu. — Eu sei que homens não são as criaturas mais confiáveis para você. Sei que se sente receosa sobre relacionamentos, mas eu nunca faria algo assim com você, Bella. Nunca.

— Se eu pensasse diferente, você nunca teria entrado na minha casa, Edward. – disse fitando os olhos dele.— Obrigada. – sussurrou e Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você sabe, por dizer que sou linda.

Edward abaixou os olhos e Bella viu seus lábios se transformarem em um lindo sorriso, o que a fez sorrir também.

— O que estamos fazendo, Edward?

— Eu não sei, mas realmente gostei de conhecer a mulher por detrás da policial.

— Uma mulher cheia de problemas. – riu sem humor.

— Uma mulher linda. – acrescentou Edward.

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu antes de encarar os olhos de Edward. As íris cor de esmeralda pareciam dançar em sua direção e como se um imã os ligasse. Edward e Bella foram aproximando os seus corpos até que suas testas estivessem grudadas uma na outra. Edward inclinou a cabeça e beijou a bochecha rosada de Bella, passando para o pescoço em seguida.

— Amanhã nós precisamos estar na central de polícia às sete. – disse Bella, enquanto sentia os lábios de Edward em sua pele.

— Cala a boca, Swan.

— _Tá_ legal.

Ambos não sabiam onde esta noite os levaria. O policial Cullen tinha planos. A policial Swan inseguranças. Mas de algum modo os dois encontrariam uma forma de serem apenas Bella e Edward por mais tempo.

**Fim.***

* * *

**N/A: **Oh, meu Deus! Pensei que não ia conseguir postar essa One nunca! Mas aqui estamos. Eu e minha estória.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa... _Obrigado Ana, por betar a One e ser sempre tão paciente com os meus _mimimis_! Eu te amo, you know_!

Pois bem, eu tirei a **Jayana Santos**, e usei as duas fotos que ela sugeriu! Confesso que não foi fácil pensar em algo. Já estava me preparando para estocar tintas de cabelo para os meus recentes fios brancos.

Espero agradar tanto a Jayana quanto as outras pessoas que dedicarem um tempinho para ler "Roses". E já sabem, reviews são o combustível de toda e qualquer autora!


End file.
